


Excuse Me?

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Language Barrier, Lydia and Stiles plotting, Polish Stiles Stilinski, kind of, theyre both idiots okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been getting into the elevator, going to get his last few boxes from the moving truck, when a pale, slender hand hand stuck itself between the closing elevator doors. And then his <em>face</em>. Pale and dotted with moles, brown hair wild, honey eyes wide and framed with thick, dark lashes - just his type. </p><p>"<em>Przepraszam</em>." the guy had said, which, right. </p><p>He didn't speak a word of English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me?

**Author's Note:**

> lunarjelly said: ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au
> 
> posted on tumblr

Moving in with Lydia had been...an experience.

Her apartment building was clearly filled with idiots, for one. There one one guy in particular (greener, green bean? Something like that) that just got on Derek's nerves, fucking yodeling at five in the morning - who the fuck  _does_ that? Seriously, which sane person does that? There was also the landlord, Finstock, who Derek was  _convinced_ was clinically insane and was actually an escaped patient form Eichen House.

There was one plus though, aside from living with his best friend.

And that was Cute Foreign guy. Derek remembered the first time they met perfectly.

He had been getting into the elevator, going to get his last few boxes from the moving truck, when a pale, slender hand hand stuck itself between the closing elevator doors. And then his  _face_. Pale and dotted with moles, brown hair wild, honey eyes wide and framed with thick, dark lashes - just his type. 

" _Przepraszam_." the guy had said, which, right. 

He didn't speak a word of English.

All Derek knew about him was that he was Polish, and had moved from here Poland about a year ago. He liked coffee and his jeep was about forty years old and horrible powder blue colour. He only knew these things because Lydia had told him. Obviously, he’d never actually spoken to the guy, not past a few awkward “Sorry”s when he was in his way.

At the moment, he was in the elevator with Lydia and - of course - Cute Polish Guy. He had to suppress a groan when the guy bent down to pick up - what, a penny? Clearly he didn’t do a very good job, if the look Lydia sent him was any indication.

“Oh my god.” She huffed.

“What?”

“You hardly know him and you’re practically jerking off to him right here.” She hissed. He rolled his eyes.

“I am not.”

“You don’t even know his name.”

“It’s not like I can just ask.” He pointed out. She narrowed her eyes at him, the turned to face the guy.

 _“ Przepraszam?”_ She asked, and - _what?!_

The Guy looked surprised for a second. “ _Tak_?” He responded.

“ _Jak masz na imię_?”

“Stiles. _A ty?”_

“Lydia. _Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy wcześniej. Przepraszam za to._ ”

“ _Nie ma sprawy. Miło cię poznać._ ” The guy smiled. Lydia nodded.

“ _Ciebie też. Czy mówisz po angielsku?”_

_“Tak.”_

_“Więc zrozumiałeś wszystko, co ten facet powiedział o tobie?”_

_“Tak.”_ The guy smirked. Derek felt kind of afraid, honestly.

“ _Doskonale._ ” She grinned.

 and then Lydia smiled back before turning back to Derek. He gaped at her.

“What the hell?!”

“His name is Stiles.” 

“You speak Polish?” He hissed. She shrugged, like this was no big deal. Derek scowled. “You could have told me that when I started telling you about this guy months ago.” 

She glanced towards the guy, a small smile on her lips.

“That would have been no fun at all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek spent the next few weeks after that attempting to learn polish. 

And by attempting, he meant asking Lydia to teach him and then getting pissed and leaving when he got confused. 

He learned that Tak meant yes. That was about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Elevator and the laundry room seemed to the only time Derek ever saw Stiles, and the only time Lydia put up with his gushing about how fucking hot Stiles was. That, and how Derek almost died when he saw Stiles with a puppy (He hadn’t even known his building allowed pets until then).

One day, he was getting ready to pick Lydia up from her yoga class when - surprise surprise - Stiles quickly stepped between the closing elevator doors.

He took a deep breath, then shot Derek a huge smile and gave him a small waved. Derek nodded, trying to remember what Lydia taught him.

“C-cześć?” Derek tried. He hoped he he said it correctly.

Stiles bit his lip, smiling.

“Cześć.” He said slowly. Then he sighed. “Ja... Look, I speak English, dude.” Stiles admitted.

In  _perfect fucking English_.

No accent or anything. He sounded completely American.

“What.”

“I’m from Beacon Hills, actually. From here. I was only in Poland because I was taking care of my Grandmother, but I've been speaking English my whole life...Yeah.”

Oh.

Shit.

“So...you understood everything I’ve said about you, then.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, looking down at his feet. 

Derek was fine with dying right there. Catching on fire would have been nice.

“Wow.” he said.

Smooth.

“I’m really sorry? Lydia thought it would be funny.” He paused. “You really think i have a nice ass?”

“Oh god.” Derek groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You weren’t supposed to understand that.”

“But did you mean it?” Derek glanced at him. Stiles was grinning at him, fidgeting with his hands and rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Yeah. I did.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What took you so long?’ Lydia grummed when he pulled up in the Camaro.

“I’ve got a date this friday.”

“Fucking finally.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia and Stiles’ Conversation:
> 
> “ Excuse me?”  
> “Yes?”  
> “What’s your name?”  
> “Stiles. What’s yours?”  
> “Lydia. I don’t think we’ve spoken before. Sorry about that.”  
> “No problem. It was nice meeting you.”  
> “You too. Do you speak English , by chance?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “So you can understand everything that guy said about you?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “Perfect.”
> 
>  
> 
> Between Derek and Stiles”
> 
> “Hello?”  
> “Hello.” “I...”
> 
>    
> Hopefully, these are all correct. But, if they aren’t please please _please_ tell me.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
